1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data analyzer using a neural network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods have been heretofore known as data analyzing methods of the type using a neural network. Of these, a method proposed by J. J. Hopfield includes the steps of: defining bond strengths among a plurality of nodes; and judging which of predetermined patterns a pattern including one of the nodes is closest to.
Bond strengths among nodes are set here so that the bond strength from a node i to a node j is equal to the bond strength from the node j to the node i to thereby become so-called symmetrical bond. It is known that active propagation in a network (symmetrical bond network) constituted by such nodes results in settling into a specific stable state (a fixed point which is an attractor of a dynamical system decided by active propagation). That is, the method proposed by Hopfield is a method for computing which fixed point pattern (of predetermined patterns) the initial pattern of the network is closest to, in accordance with which stable state (fixed point) the network finally settles into (Hopfield, J. J. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 79, 2554).